Watex Warriors (WW)
The Watex Warriors was a very historic army which was created by by Fever aka Watex on November 24th 2007; however, after being discontinued by Watex Dialga80 continued the actual army in January 2008. The Watex Warriors took a liking to waffles ever since Spacey Birdy introduced them to the army in 2009, ever since then it was spread like a disease in the continent of the Watex Warriors. The Watex Warriors' current website is http://warriorscp.com . The Watex Era The War for Tundra: This war began right after Fever’s 1 million hits party as a rogue ACP unit stayed in Tundra and attacked the WW. The wars were large, ranging from sizes from 40-40, to 60-60. The wars were costly for both sides. In the early weeks of December the ACP changed their name to the Black Bandits. The BB stormed Tundra, robbing stores and taking over much of the server. The WW were on their heels for most of the time, and as the month wore on, 3 new armies came into view: the Marine Corps, Red Vipers, and the FGR. The FGR was started by a former BB member, Elitesof. The Red Vipers were a large army in the middle of December, however as the Christmas Party came, they disbanded. The Marine Corps were led by Lecko3 and Redslurpy1. The FGR then started attacking the BB, thus it was a huge turning point in the war. The BB began to falter. However early in January, the RPF started to monitor Tundra, and one day BB attacked the RPF, driving them out, however, they made themselves a new enemy, the RPF. Friday, January 25th was the day the RPF launched a strike on Tundra. They stormed the server and found evidence of BB attack. Later that night, the BB second in command, Gambler21777, joined WW. The next day, the BB surrendered. That emarks the end of the grand fight for Tundra. Estimated Casualties: Black Bandits; 430, Watex Warriors; 532 The WW vs. Marine Corps: This war started as several small skirmishes onTundra erupted. MC claimed they won all of the fights but really the WW won. When WW Leader Gambler21777 launched a massive attack on MC, the MC fell apart. Continuous attacks by the WW in early February ended MC. The war was short, but costly for only 2 weeks. That marks the end of the war for Tundra. Estimated Casualties: Marine Corps; 83, Watex Warriors; 47 The Return of MC war: A week after the surrender of the Marine Corps, Redlsurpy1 decided to attack the WW, and thus the war started up. Despite winning most of the battles, the MC claimed victory in almost all of them. On February 29, 2008, a huge MC unit of about 32 soldiers attacked 7 Watex Warriors at the Dojo on Mammoth. Led by General Aquino, they fought gallantly despite being forced to retreat(sorta like 300 i guess). The Watex Warriors were very angry at the Marine Corps for claiming victory and also saying that MC won the war and WW was forced out of Tundra. However March 3 the two armies agreed to a truce. Estimated Casualties: Marine Corps; 23, Watex Warriors; 12 The Dialga/Gambler Era Dialga80 cared about the army. He was a nice leader. No, he was the BEST leader. Dialga80 first co-leader was Gambler21777. Gambler21777 set up the first ever WW chat box. So thank him next time you see him on chat. The WW has a long history of fighting the BB. Many fights occurred in that Dojo in Tundra. For all who go there that play Card Jitsu, just remember that Dialga80 and his troops were probably standing in the same exact spot you were, defending the land from the BB. Way back then, the WW used to be like the RPF. We had the Navy, Airforce, Army, and Marine Corps. Our own leader, Wii Mountain, used to be leader of the Navy. And Ark428, our co-leader, used to be leader of the Army! I’m not sure how successful these ranks were, but I believe that the leaders did a good job leading their sections. I mean, look at Wii Mountain now! The WW also had many fights with the MC. The RPF helped the WW out in many battles and they are our best allies. We owe them a lot, and I’m glad that they are a nice and generous army. Gambler21777 made the first ever WW mall. I got to say, it wasn’t very successful, but it was cool. Luckily, Lucario564 made a new WW mall. You can find it here: wwarmymall.wordpress.com Do any of you remember the SOWW? Well, SOWW stands for Spartans of WW. They were like an elite force. Black Mafias and Mumble05. The SOWW didn’t do much, which made in an unsuccessful elite force. But it was fun being in it (yes I was in it.). Sadly, Gambler21777 left Club Penguin. As Wii Mountain put it: Well as you know gambler is quitting and i decided to make a speech to show my respect to him. Well although I am not the person who knew gambler the best, I knew from the start that he was a great person on and off the battle field. Now gambler leaving is like a permanent scar. Your always going to remember it and i know for a fact that the WW for generations and generations will remember gambler. Now this guy wasn’t just a WW leader, this guy was someone who had skill. He could lead any battle, could overcome any obstacle, he can do many things that many people cant do. He probably has been through more that all of us combined. Gambler is a great example for all of us. See gambler was probably one of the best soldiers that’s ever lived. He did everything that you expect and much more. Now some people are happy that gambler is leaving so they can get a promotion, but many are not happy. See having a extraordinary guy come to this army is a honor and for him to leave its unspeakable. Its like Michael Jordan playing basketball and that happens to be his last game but you don’t know. See some things you don’t want to see leave and I’m sure that i don’t want to see gambler leave. He will be remembered forever as if not the greatest one of the greatest people ever. Now with that lets talk about elitesof. See people wonder why did he quit. Many think he left because he found out about this world war. Also he lied about a lot. Instead of being a dirt biker, he was actually a member of a club that teaches you how to go-kart. Also most peoples last words will be ones that you will never forget. Well what he said many will want to forget, but they cant. His last words were words that dissed the FGR, his soldiers and many others. See he just started swaring at his soldiers and he tried to hack lordcody. Also he is going to delete the fgr site because well he isn’t a good person. So now you compare gambler to elitesof: *Gambler is honest to his soldiers unlike elitesof *Gambler has more experience *Gambler wont try to delete the site *Gambler didn’t betray people *Gambler doesn’t try to take all the credit *Gambler tries to make peace while elitesof declared war every other day *Gambler didn’t say his army was undefeated when elitesof does and he has lost before *Gambler isnt bossy *Gambler actually works while elitesof just says he works Well that’s ten reasons while gambler is better than elitesof but i bet i could make a hundred. I hope you guys all see that gambler is a great guy….and better than elitesof in many ways. Wii Mountain out Nicely put Wii Mountain. Then, Dialga80 left. This was a sad day for WW. The Spaceybirdy/Wii Mountain Era This was by far the funnest era in WW history. Wii Mountain became leader alongside army legends, Gambler21777, Dialga80, and Yo4848. The led this army and set the foundation for what it was to become. Who can ever forget the songs about Elitesof? Wii Mountain made them himself! I have token the privilege to put them all here so you can sing them your self. In the tune of stronger bye kanye west: Get off the couch, you bad mut that elitesof, with his huge butt a a anything can kill him, even a blink of an eye, if you dont believe me, go ahead and try, He wears his nerdy sweater trust me he aint smart, he isnt even better, than a stupid pop tart Get off the couch, you bad mut that elitesof, with his huge butt And the second one: In the Tune of Low Elitesof’s a pile of crap and was in a trap (in a trap) He turned around and got hit by Cody’s slap! Hey! He hit the floor he hit the floor next thing ya know he’s in the hospitoooooooooooool With Spacey’s baggy sweat pants and her Reebok’s with the strap (with the strap) She stomped elitesof all over his A$$! Hey! He hit the floor he hit the floor next thing ya know hes in the Hospitoooooooooooooooooooooool And another: In the tune of crank that soulja boy Yooouuuuuuu! I got a new guy for you all called santino Yooouuuuuuuu! You gotta punch and crank him back three times awwwwwwwwwwwwwww santino is really gay but in his special way man this guy is mental what should i say? now watch me you hit that wimpy boy now watch me you hit that wimpy boy now watch me you hit that wimpy boy now watch me you hit that wimpy boy with santino dont you see like elitesof smokin weed And another, but not about Elitesof: Santino was a cool guy but then he told me to leave and die i don’t know why but at least i know how to rhyme. He lives on a weird street called the Boulevard of all the creeps where the hobo’s sleep man that place is gay so i walk away I walk away I walk away I walk away I walk a… Santino’s the suckiest person ever He once tried to hump Helen Keller sometimes I wish he’s locked in a celler ‘Till then i walk away Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah And then Dialga80 took a try: In the Tune of This Aint a Scene, Its an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy I am a Santino Hater, Fitting you with weapons that will damage him bad, I, dont care, how bad you hurt him as long as it makes him bleed ull be in buiness with me This Aint a Scene, Its Santino’s God**** Deathbed! This Aint a Scene, Its Santino’s God**** Death Bed! This Aint a Scene, its Santino’s God**** Deatbed! All Night long, I thought of this song To insult a man who is very wrong! ooooohhh…. After awhile the WW had a vote for a new co-leader. And who is the winner? Why, our own SPACEYBIRDY! Lol. Congrats Spaceybirdy! The first ever WW Olympics were a hit! There were running, snowball fencing, swimming, sledding, and hockey! Lots of people signed up and lots of people showed up. And then, it was official. Dialga80 quit. Well, retired actually. He did it for good. And this is his last post ever: Well everyone, I think it is time. I had a great time on Club Penguin but I believe it is time for myself to go. *I retire from WW Leader *I retired from CP *I retire from UMA Warlord *I retire from Nacho Field Seargeant *I retire from RPF General The reason why I am retiring early and not the scheduled day was because I didnt wanna get involved with the war. I am not quitting because I am afraid of ACP. I have only surrendered once in a war and other than that I have never given up. I leave the desicon to the current and future WW Leaders. I believe that they will make the right choice together. Armies I was in: *WW Leader *ACP Captain(fired) *Golds Admiral(fired) *UMA Warlord *RPF General *Nacho Field Seargeant My Biography: I joined Club Penguin on Halloween Morning, As most people do, I had trouble finding a name. I eventually chose Dialga80, and I was blue. Club Pneguin was in the middle of the Halloween Party so I had some items I could grab and I didnt look like a total noob. After Halloween, I frequently visited the server Altitude. I met alot of friends there and I tried to rob the Pizza Parlor and Coffee Shop. However, one day I just randomly visited the Ice Berg and I saw a war between Dark Blue Wolves, Pink Princess, Light Blue Bears, and other armies named after stuff like that. This was my first CP war. Anyway, things on Altitude kinda got scary. People started….nevermind. Yeah, it kinda got ugly down there on Altitutde, so I decided to get out of there once it became a safe chat. Ok, so when I was on one of those servers to visit randomly just to get coins or stuff? Well I visited Alpine and Husky alot, and on Husky I met Rockhopper. I got the Winged Helmet from Rocky and It has been my favorite item since. After that I searched “club penguin cheats” on Google and I find Fever’s site. I found out that Fever’s 1,000,000 hits party was planned and he was having a war. When I got on Tundra the day of the two battles, I was in orange just waiting to get ready. On the first day of battle, me and the WW fought the ACP in the Dojo ALL day. It was sooooooo much fun. The next day I fought RPF at the Dock and I saw several penguins I have on my buddy list today. After Fevers war, wars on Tundra continued for days. One of these was a major conflict called the BB War. It was between RPF and WW vs. BB. BB was Black Bandits, RPF was Rebel Penguin Federation, and WW was Watex Warriors. WW and BB started fighting in late November, and carried on all the way into late January, where RPF joined the Conflict. The BB pwned WW for a while, until in Late December the WW made counterstrikes and RPF joined the war. The RPF launched devastating attacks on BB troops and eventaully all the BB leaders quit. some BB(blast46, Spaceybirdy, Gambler21777, Doiksy, Snowy 559/Klimster) are in WW today. So after Fevers war, me and Gambler assumed Command of the WW and we created this site. We defeated MC, BB, FGR, and even ACP in the time up to now. Our greatest conflict was after Oagalthorps last Battle, WW and Nachos(WW’s best ally at the time)attacked ACP, but we got pwned. The ACP and WW went to war, and ACP troops attacked Tundra. We then invaded Mammoth and fought ACP for it. The ACP left the Dojo completely and we were victorious. Another Major conflict was the FGR War. FGR treated WW like crap, and they said they owned Tundra. so we went to war and called it off until finnaly the FGR made a bad mistake. Elitesof, the FGR leader, thought he could own all the foreign servers. So Golds, UMA, and WW all went to war with him and his 6 man army. Spaceybirdy wrote bad messages to him on a post on the FGR site which made him quit. FGR does not exist today. After the FGR war, WW did alot of little things, like help Nachos and UMA with some conflicts they had, but in late May we nearly got into a huge war with ACP And then, Gambler21777 left. The WW was supposed to merge with the RPF or Nachos. That was the worst thing that could happen. A group of WW that didn’t want to become RPF or Nachos formed the MCP. To learn more about them go to: mcphistory.wordpress.com And then thanks to Spaceybirdy, the WW came back! And we came back hard and fast! Spaceybirdy was made leader of the WW and she is a great one to! Gambler came back to (he does that a lot). Lucario564 was made an author. Another Olympics were made. Life moved on in the WW. Gambler left (again) and I was made an author. And now, you know the full history of the WW. Up to this point. The Lucario564 Era After Wii Mountain Merged the WW into the Nachos, Luc and Lotsofpie kept bugging Wii to bring back WW and so he finally did with himself and Spaceybirdy as leaders. Vicxyz/Greenday/Tone Era After the retirement of Luc, Greenday and Tone were left to lead the WW to glory, although they did have a bit of success in the begging the army did not last as the amount of events were not numerous enough, chat was alive but the sizes weren't when it came time to battle, this was where WW maintained a steady presence in smac. The Scampi Bri/Boomer 20 Era After a period of time, Luc came back out of retirement and began to lead WW again. During this term there was a merge where the Snow Troops merged into the Watex Warriors and that is where Bri comes in. She was Snow Troops leader at the time and had an amazing ability to recruit. Not to mention she has an amazing gift to make graphics. Seeing their recent success, WW didn't stop there. Luc then pc'd boomer and convinced him to come out of retirement under the name of Diabloxx and lead along side him and Bri. This was one of the peaks of WW history as they reached 3rd on the top 10 with sizes of 40+ under the Tri leadership of Boomer, Bri, and Luc. The Wexfief Era After Luc, Bri, and Boomer retired, the army was left in the hands of wex, who didn't do a completely bad job, although WW was in the low top 10 and mid smac. However, everyone hated him. He never deserved the leader position. The Disco70s Era After wex retired, Luc came back for a short period of time and got WW in the top 5, but there was a scandle with a soldier named Andy, therefore Luc decided to leave the army in the hands of Disco and Tap. Thanks Disco for causing the Watex Warriors to close. Tap basically let his account get hacked and was the cause of the end of the continous WW generation. The Return After 3 months of having the site defaced, Luc and Hurr brought back WW making this the second generation. The current generation is still going on having a bit of a question as to who will be a permanent leader. This can also be referred to as the Luc and Fluff era. Category:Watex Warriors